A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear alternator/motor, and more particularly to such an apparatus which can operate in a mode to translate mechanical energy provided in the form of a reciprocating motion to electrical energy, and also which can be used to transform electrical energy into mechanical energy having a reciprocating motion.